Crush
by animecutylover
Summary: A series of one shots. Different male each time.
1. Fairy Tail: Natsu

**AN: Hello my dear readers! I just thought of a new idea and I just couldn't help myself! Hehehe...I promise you that this is going to be real short, so no worries if I start paying my attention here instead of my first two stories! Now, enjoy~! And review to let me know what you think of it~!**

Anime/Manga: Inuyasha and Fairy Tail

Pairing: Kagome/Natsu

Theme: Cure

Summary: Natsu hated that he had this man-made transportation sickness. He had always hoped there was a cure for it, and there just may be a cure for it from one Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Team Natsu along with their new member, Kagome Higurashi, were on a small ship to another island based mission. As usual, Natsu was throwing up his lunch, this time into the beautiful ocean.

"Um...Na-Natsu, I have something here that may cure your sickness..." a shy voice stuttered out.

"Really?!" Natsu asked/exclaimed in excitement and wonder, while holding the hands of the person who told him this wonderful news.

Kagome blinked, surprised at the sudden closeness to herself.

"H-Hai! It's a potion that I had conjured up, seeing that you seem to have a little problem with riding man-made transportations..." Kagome was blushing by now, having her long time crush this close to her person.

"Thank you, Kagome! I'm so glad that we're friends!" Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu took the potion, and opened its lid, carelessly throwing it somewhere, and gulping down the pink liquid of a potion.

After a few moments of quiet silence, waiting to see if the potion worked or not, it was broken by an loud voice sounding quite happy.

"It worked! It really worked! Yay!" Natsu shouted out gleefully, while skipping around Kagome.

"Y-Yeah, I'm glad that it worked." Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

Natsu was so happy that he gave Kagome a kiss to her cheeks.

~Thud~

Kagome had fainted after Natsu gave her the kiss, with a blush on her cheeks.

"Kagome!" Natsu exclaimed with surprise.

This moment made one Kagome Higurashi so very happy, that she had fainted afterwards.


	2. Hetalia: America

Anime/Manga: Inuyasha and Hetalia

Pairing: Kagome/America

Theme: Crushed

Summary: Sometimes his strength was too much.

* * *

It was a hot summer day.

Kagome was licking her vanilla ice cream. More like enjoying her ice cream, so she made a cute face when she licks the ice cream.

"How cute!" America exclaimed. He hugged her.

"America-san!" Kagome choked out, as her oxygen was being squeezed out of her.

"I c-can't breathe!"

America finally realized that he was crushing her, so he let go.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan! I failed as a hero!" America said sadly. He looked so sad that Kagome forgave him.

"It's okay, America-san. You didn't mean to crush me. You just didn't realize your own strength. Next time, be more careful." Kagome said.

America brightened up again.

He hugged her again, this time being careful of his strength.

* * *

Kagome's vanilla ice cream was left forgotten on the ground. Both individuals didn't notice this.

* * *

**AN: I got this idea from this story's title, and of America's strength. ^~^ Please REVIEW to let me know what you think.**


	3. Kuroshitsuji: Ciel

Anime/Manga: Inuyasha and Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler)

Pairing: Kagome/Ciel

Summary: It's Halloween and Kagome wants to dress up in a costume, and maybe get Ciel to dress up as well.

* * *

"Ciel~!" Kagome said as she entered Ciel's study.

Ciel looked up with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Ciel asked.

"Fufufufu! We're going shopping~! And you have to come with me." Kagome said cheerfully and had an "innocent" face on.

"What for? You don't need new clothes or anything." Ciel asked, now quite curious as to what she would need to have him go shopping with her for.

"It's a se-cr-et~!" Kagome said, with a twinkle in her eyes, while having one of her fingers in front of her mouth, in a shushing manner.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Their carriage arrived in front of a shop that sold costumes. Apparently it's an American shop that sold these "costumes" that Americans wear during this day. October 31st. **Halloween**.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

After trying on many costumes, Kagome finally decided on a cat costume. Then she chose a dog costume for Ciel.

"No way am I going to wear that." Ciel said after Kagome showed him his costume.

"You have to wear it. And that's final." Kagome said seriously.

Ciel relented and let Kagome put the costume on him.

"You look so cute!" Kagome gushed.

Chu~!

Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"That's for thanking you for coming along with me and wearing that costume." Kagome said.

Ciel's face was red like a tomato by now.

"Che. Lets go." He said after he regained his voice.

Kagome happily followed. Her "tail" swishing behind her.

Ciel noticed this, and regained his blush.

* * *

**AN:** Happy early Halloween, my dear readers! I hope you have fun trick or treating on Halloween! ^~^

P.S. I typed this up using my phone, so sorry if there's any typos. ^~^'


	4. Hetalia: Nations Part 1

**AN:** Merry Christmas minna! I'm going to write the rest later. For now, I hope you enjoy this first part~! XD

Anime/Manga: Inuyasha and Hetalia

Pairing(s): Kagome/Nations

Theme: Christmas Gifts

Summary: It's almost Christmas and the nations are busy trying to figure out what presents to get for our dear miko.

Warnings: Romano's cursing.

* * *

~Italy Brothers~

"Ne, ne fratello~ What should we get for our sorella, Kagome?" Italy asked, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"How should I fucking know, idiota!?" Romano answered.

"Then, we should go ask doitsu for help~!" Italy exclaimed, quite excited at seeing his friend(ally) again.

"No way am I fucking asking that potato bastard for help!" Romano bit out angrily.

"You go by yourself! I'm not going!" And thus, Romano left. Quite angrily, might I add.

* * *

~With Canada~

Canada was snuggled up with Kumajirou, watching hockey, when...

BAM!

"Yo! Canada! It's an emergency!" America suddenly barged into Canada's home and yelled.

"What is it, America?" Canada asked, but apparently America didn't hear him, since he just went on talking.

"It's almost Christmas! And I don't know what to get Kagome, dude!" America exclaimed frantically.

"Have you tried asking her what she wants?" Canada suggested.

"That's it! Of course I knew that! I'm the hero after all!"

And off America went to find Kagome.

*sigh*

"Come on, Kumajirou. We need to clean up the mess brother made, again."

"Dare?" Kumajirou asked.

*sigh*

"America. He was the one who made this mess." Canada tried to explain to his pet polar bear, who can only say 'who'.

"Dare?"

*sigh* "Never mind. Speaking of which, I should get Kagome a present too, since I know she's going to give us one."

After Canada finished cleaning up the mess America made, he started to head out. Planning on finding the perfect gift for our dear Miko.

* * *

~England~

**I wonder what that bloody frog is going to get for Kagome. Probably something perverted. Why do I even bother asking myself sometimes.**

*sigh*

**Well, I should head out to find one soon.**

**I wonder what would the priestess like...hmmmm...**

**Maybe...well, I think that would suit her just fine.**

**Now, I should head out and find it, before Christmas comes.**

And with that in thought, England headed out to the bustling streets of London, his capital.

* * *

~France~

France was out in the streets, window shopping for a present for the beautiful priestess, Kagome.

He went into a shop.

When he came back out, he had a perverted grin on his face.

**I think these will look great on the beautiful priestess. I can't wait to see her in these. **-insert perverted giggle-

* * *

~Russia~

**The other nations are preparing for Christmas, da~**

**It seems that they're finding a present for the pretty priestess, da~**

**I should get her a present too, and get her to join mother Russia, da~**

* * *

~China~

**Hmpth! Those western nations are celebrating their so called Holiday, and they get to give presents to my dear mei mei, Kagome. I won't let this happen. Her ge ge, me, should give her a present first, and I'll bet that she'll like my present more!**

With this new goal set in mind, China went to find a present that is much more greater than those western nations' presents, for her mei mei.

* * *

~Japan~

**Winter is here. It's almost time for Christmas, which America-san and the others seem to celebrate.**

**What did America-san say about Christmas again? Something about gifts..oh! They give gifts to people.**

**Well, I should try to celebrate this Holiday too. I'll start with getting a gift for someone.**

**Who should I give this gift to, though?**

A blush started to form and spread on Japan's face as he knew exactly who to get a gift for.

**Oh dear. I don't know what is appropriate to get for someone as a Christmas gift.**

**Maybe I should ask doitsu-san.**

And off Japan went to find Germany.


End file.
